


Good Listener

by storywriter17



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: Johnny is returning to the ranch after he gets the watch back. (Catch a Wild Horse)





	Good Listener

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble: 100 including title.

“You think I’m not right in the head—all that effort for a watch. But it meant more than he said. 

Shoot, if it didn’t mean somethin’ to him then, it does now—to me. 

Too bad about the stallion. You don’t think so? He was a beautiful horse. You’re just jealous. 

But I chose the watch. You should be happy. 

Think I’m crazy, don’t you? Maybe you’re right. Not refusin’ to go back though, are you? Not sad to go home. 

Normal living. Not what we’re used to, but we can learn. 

You’re a good listener, Barranca.”


End file.
